Game Night: TRUTH OR DARE: Mira Style
by MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster
Summary: Just who doesn't like to play an innocent game of Truth or Dare while on vacation? Well... with Mira around, can you really use the words 'innocent' and 'Truth or Dare' in the same sentence? Oh my. Currently being rewritten.
1. Surprise?

**A/N: **_Okay, I wouldn't be surprised if I was confusing the shit out of you with me always saying this story is being rewritten and whatever. Well... forget everything I said in the past. I'm happy to say that THIS(yes, this piece of suckish writing right here) is the proper rewrite of 'Game Night: TRUTH OR DARE: Mira Style'.__  
_

_Mhmkay? Everyone clear? Awesome._

.

_Game Night: TRUTH OR DARE: Mira Style_

_Original MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster story._

_I own nothing but my shitty imagination._

.

Is it really a surprise that Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy had failed, yet again, on another mission in order to pay this month's rent for our dear blonde?

It is? REALLY?

When you put Natsu and Gray on the same team, I'm sure you'd have to re-think that answer. But either way, they had failed miserably. Natsu and Gray had a fight which disrupted the job, Erza had to step in and we all know how she does THAT. And poor Lucy was left with the unofficial duty of having to apologize for all the destruction and NOT get paid. The usual, eh?

But this time, a certain Lion-themed celestial spirit couldn't bare to see his lovable owner so down in the dumps. He had taken it upon himself to make everyone feel better and invited Team Natsu to the famous Akane Resort, Spa and Beach get away!

"This is great, Loki! How did you even get these tickets?" Lucy exclaimed in pure excitement, as her lion celestial spirit Loki, stood before Team Natsu with golden resort tickets.

"That is my secret, Princess." He winked flirtatiously.

Erza smiled. "This should help us relax. Are we the only ones going?"

Natsu and Gray weren't even paying attention. They we're too busy dancing like maniacs in the background. Little did Gray know, there was someone watching him from a distance. And _she _had the widest smile ever.

Loki pushed his sunglasses up. "Actually, I thought it'd be fun to expand this little party." He grinned.

Erza and Lucy just gave him identical confused looks.

.

_NEXT SCENE_

_._

"Does anyone want to head to the beach? It's still light out, and it's pretty warm outside." Mira-Jane, the guild's beautiful bartender and infamous matchmaker, suggested as she stared and stuck her hand out the girl's hotel room window.

When Loki mentioned something about expanding this little party, he wasn't kidding! Mira had joined in because she was planning to go to this resort a few days ago with her sister, Lisanna, but was too busy working at the guild so she didn't have any time. But seeing as how everyone else was going, she had taken a temporary leave just like the rest of her friends.

Levy had also joined in with the girls. Loki had offered two tickets to her, seeing as how she was his master's best friend. But she also had her own reason for going. Something about wanting to get some time away. Of course the rest of Team Shadow Gear was quite disappointed that they hadn't gotten the chance to come, but reluctantly accepted it.

Somehow Gajeel had gotten into the mix, even though he didn't have a thing for beaches, or any TYPE of fun for that matter. But, looking at who all went along, especially at a certain blue-haired bookworm, we can all see where her extra ticket went…*wink, wink*

Now that Jellal was on good terms with everyone at Fairy Tail after everything that happened, he too was invited along. Not that this was his cup of tea, but when red-headed demons make demands, it's often hard to say no.

For some reason too, Loki had decided not to come along and noted that everyone else should just have fun. Everyone was surprised to hear that the person who invited them in the first place was not going but decided to listen to him, and have fun.

Lucy smiled widely. "That's a great idea! We could have a picnic or something!"

Before you knew it, Levy and Erza were already side by side with Lucy, packing stuff into their new and expensive beach bags. No one had to worry about changing, all the girls were already wearing their swim wear underneath their normal clothes. They were prepared for anything!

"Sure, Mira-nee. Should I go tell the boys?" Lisanna smiled. She didn't mind going to tell them, especially since the boy's room was just down the hall… and there was always the possibility of walking in on them half naked….

Lisanna smirked to herself, but managed to keep anyone from seeing.

Erza was already half way through packing stuff in her bag. "Yes, that would be a good idea."

Lisanna nodded and headed towards the door. "I'll be back in a few-"

The door suddenly flew open.

"YO!"

All the girls in the room froze. All the boys we're standing in the doorway with big goofy grins, bags slung over their shoulders and dressed in beach wear. Natsu was the one who opened the door and greeted.

Gray stepped forward. "What's this about the beach?" That grin never leaving his face. He was wearing blue swimming shorts, blue flip flops, a towel around his shoulders and just like the rest of the boys, a bag slung over his left shoulder.

Half the girls in the room nearly had a nosebleed. Seeing as how all the boys were wearing shorts, their perfectly fit upper bodies and chests was clearly shown. Who WOULDN'T drool?

It wasn't a surprise that they knew about what activities were about to take place, they did have two dragon slayer's in the group, with relatively good hearing after all. No, that was not the problem here...but...

"YOU IDIOTS! DON'T JUST WALK IN ON US!"

Guess Erza was the first one to snap out of it. A dark aura suddenly filled the room, as she stepped forward. Gray automatically loosing that grin and taking a step back.

.

_NEXT SCENE_

_._

"WHY WAS I THE ONLY FUCKING ONE WHO GOT BEAT UP?!" Gray whispered viciously.

After a VERY stern scolding AND beating(On the boys), everyone was on their way merely down to the beach. Well, everyone except the boys who made sure to keep their distance…

"YOU WEREN'T! Look at me!" Natsu exclaimed in a harsh whisper, referring to all the bruises and marks on his tanned body. Gray had to control his serious urge to burst out laughing.

Jellal and Gajeel kept silent. No matter what, they were NOT taking the chance to talk badly about what happened after…THAT monster….AH! *Shivers*

True, everyone in the boy's group had gotten beaten, but it's safe to say Gray had got the worst of it for some unknown reason. Gray and Natsu were now glaring daggers at each other.

"Kock it off you two, the girls might notice!" Jellal finally snapped and whispered towards the two. Unfortunately for him, he was just a little too loud.

"WHO SAID SOMETHING?" Erza stopped walking and stared at all four boys behind her. Clearly, she was still irritated from what happened earlier. Whether they were just packing stuff or not, boys DO NOT just barge in on GIRLS like that! Unacceptable!

Jellal, Gajeel, Natsu and Gray all started sweating and shook their heads as an indication that no one was talking. All the while, Lucy and the rest of the girls had continued walking, completely oblivious to the scene that was happening behind them.

Although they had come to a stop when Levy suddenly spoke up. "Did that bush just move?!" Levy jumped back, staring at a bush they were just about to pass.

There was only a slight breeze, but Levy was almost positive that bush moved full on.

Lisanna laughed. "Are you serious, Levy? It's a bush." She reassured her friend and said matter-of-factly, but grabbed on to a stick on the ground and started poking it.

"OUCH!"

This time they all jumped back and screamed.

Erza and the boys heard this and suddenly ran to their sides. What a life saver for all the boys, that was. If that scream had come any later, they are all sure they would have wet their pants under that mons- *cough* Erza's heated stare.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked as she arrived on scene.

They boys were still smart enough to keep that small amount of distance. "Did something happen?" Gray was the bravest one to speak.

"THAT BUSH MOVED!" Lucy suddenly exclaimed, pointing to said bush on the side.

Levy stayed by her side. "AND SAID 'OUCH' WHEN LISANNA POKED IT!" Levy exclaimed.

All the boys just HAD to sweatdrop. Including Erza.

In fact, when said bush started backing away and blue hair suddenly popped up at the top, between all the boys and Erza herself, this had suddenly become a group face-palm. The rest of the other girls though, took another step back.

Erza sighed and pulled a sword out of nowhere. Now pointing it at that bush, she spoke sternly. "Whoever is hiding in that bush, come out. NOW."

Everyone heard the bush gulp. Then slowly watched as the person in the bush started removing all it's camouflage.

.

.

.

"JUVIA?!"

Everyone stared in pure confusion and shock as the person hiding in the bush, was none other than Fairy Tail's own water mage, Juvia!

"Yes, Juvia is here…" Juvia said uncomfortably.

Gray was the first one to snap. "SHIT!" He exclaimed as he started backing away. One of the many reasons he agreed to come along on this trip, was because Juvia, his not so secret stalker, wouldn't be there.

Damn…

_._

_NEXT SCENE_

_._

"NO! Absolutely not!" Gray stood before his friends with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face.

Lucy sighed. "Why are you being so difficult, Gray? All she wants to do is come along with us!"

Everyone, besides Juvia, was now huddled a few feet away from said water mage, discussing what they should do. After Juvia was discovered in that bush, she had come up with a quick excuse of liking it's touch and wanting to test it's camouflage ability.

Well, no one really bought that, and it didn't explain why she was at this resort in the first place. But, Juvia was Juvia, so they decided to let it go. After which, she had told them she had happened to come to this resort with her friend, and out of pure coincidence she had found them there at that exact time.

Gray was almost 100% sure, that was complete BULLSHIT. Are his friends really so stupid as to not see that she was stalking him?! And she had probably come to this resort after someone told her that he was going to be here?!

Gray was not trying to be full of himself or too self-confident, but it was the truth. Poor Gray.

"What about her so called 'friend'?" Gray rolled his eyes.

Lisanna coughed. "Well she did say her friend was with her… but maybe they went off somewhere else for a while?" She suggested.

Gray almost laughed out loud. "You can't really expect me to believe that shit, can you?"

Everyone else stood around awkwardly. Juvia, still waiting patiently a few feet back.

It was Natsu's turn to roll his eyes, but silently smirk to himself. He knew Gray had a point, and that it probably all was a lie for Juvia to stalk Gray. Natsu himself would have objected to having her come along too… but this was just way too fun. Watching Gray suffer was the most hilarious thing ever! Mehehehe…

"What's the big deal, Popsicle? She just wants to hang out with us." Natsu said in an uninterested tone, nonetheless, everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Natsu has a point. We should let her come." Erza nodded too. If you stood close enough to Natsu, I'm almost sure you would have heard his evil laugh. Even in his head, it was just SO loud.

Gray cursed under his breath and turned slightly to have a look at Juvia. She noticed and waved. Gray shivered. "Fine…" He grumbled, looking back at his huddled group. "She can come, damn it."

"FINALLY!" Lucy lifted her hands up dramatically.

Everyone else cheered and made the same movement as Lucy. Gray rolled his eyes again, but reluctantly followed the gang back to where Juvia was waiting patiently. As they walked back, Juvia smiled widely.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia shouted and waved. Gray begged Mavis to kill him now…

Mira ended up being the one who waved back. "Juvia! Sure you can come along, we're still heading towards the beach."

Juvia squealed and hugged Mira, before starting conversation with the rest of the girls. Jellal and Gajeel went to one side and started whispering like school girls. Natsu found it impossible to miss those evil smirks and glances, most likely directed in Gray's direction. Then to Juvia. Then back to Gray.

Wow, their friends were evil. You could already see where this was going.

Though, Lisanna was the one who broke them all away from their thoughts and conversations.

"Now that's out of the way, shall we head down?"

They all nodded and walked on towards a small spot, that just about fit them all on the beach. Even though it was nearly night time, this beach was still pretty crowded. They just assumed everyone else here had the same idea as them. PICNIC!

Erza made the boys lay out the blankets and secure them, while the rest of the girls got out some fold up chairs, as well as some food and drinks they had packed in for their picnic.

_._

_NEXT SCENE_

_._

When everything was done, and everyone began to relax, Jellal spoke up. Although he had a hard time hiding that evil smile while he spoke.

"Hey, does anyone want to play truth or dare?"

Everyone started mumbling amongst each other, completely oblivious to the smile playing on their tattoo eye'd friend. Although, Mira didn't didn't read and watch all these teen sleep over and gossip shows in her spare time for nothing. It wasn't hard for her to notice and catch on to what he was doing.

Mira smiled as innocently as possible. "That's a great idea, Jellal! I'm sure it'd be fun."

Everyone went silent and thought about this. There were a few reluctant nods, like from Levy but Gajeel had somehow convinced her to play. The rest just followed suit. Everyone except Lucy.

"Ehh…I think I'll sit this one out, guys…" She fidgeted with her skirt uncomfortably, feeling everyone's gaze on her.

"Oh, come on Luce! Let's play!" Natsu, who was sitting beside her, grinned widely before taking her hand. Everyone else just stared in complete silence, Natsu completely oblivious to it all. All Lucy could do was blush, for she noticed and knew why everyone was staring. Ooooh!

Lucy looked down. "Uhmm..I-I don't know…"

Levy giggled. "C'mon Lu-chan!" She urged. Soon everyone was getting her to do it.

"Fine!" Lucy sighed in defeat.

"YAAAAAAY!"

Mira grinned devilishly."Okay, now that we know everyone will play, let's make this a little more interesting..."

Lisanna raised one questionable eyebrow. "How so, Mira-nee?"

"Just some things to make it more fun. I saw these rules you can use in any Truth or Dare game in last week's issue of 'The Weekly Sorcerer'." Mira explained.

Erza nodded. "Fair enough, let's hear it."

"Okay." Mira took one dramatic pause. "For whoever chooses dare, each person will get three options to choose from. They don't have to do all three, all they have to do is choose one. For example, if I had to dare Lucy. I'd give her options like:

.

1. Kiss one of the boys (Lucy blushed pretty badly at this.)

2. Jump into the freezing cold water with no clothes (You could practically see the colour drain from her face when she heard this one!)

3. Or, play a prank on someone when their sleeping.

She can pick either one, it depends on her. But they have to do one. NO EXCEPTIONS.

.

For the truth section, the person being asked will get two questions to choose from. They get to pick either one, they don't have to answer both. NO EXCEPTIONS either. If however, someone picks a dare or question and decides last minute that they can't do it, a penalty is given. The same for anyone who decides to forfeit. This is chosen by the audience(The people in the background.). Got it?"

You could see everyone thinking this over in their heads while remaining silent. After a few moments, Natsu said, rather loudly, "I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

"I'm in too! Makes it more interesting, indeed." Gray smirked. No one could really disagree, though Lucy looked a bit uneasy. Nonetheless, everyone nodded. It wasn't as if anyone could disagree anyway…

"Great! Now let's get started! Who's first?" Mira clapped her hands together and smiled.

"I want to!" Natsu raised his hand in excitement. "I wanna dare that ice cube, over there!" He smirked and pointed in Gray's direction.

Gray's vein popped in annoyance. "Fine, you damn ash hole!"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Hmm, let's see…" Natsu started thinking about it, before finally snapping his fingers. "Okay! I got it:

.

1. Let Juvia kiss you (All the boys snickered, while Juvia almost fainted!)

2. Tick off Erza (Erza smirked, clearly she was up for a challenge.)

3. Or, get on Mira's dark side! (Everyone laughed, while Mira stared in confusion. )"

.

"Dammit... Guess I have no choice... I'll ..." Gray himself was scared to say it out loud.

"You'll what?" Natsu asked, clearly finding this amusing, as well as eveyrone else.

"Kiss...Juvia" Gray murmered under his breath.

Natsu gave him a mocking look and went closer. "What's that?"

"Kiss Juvia.." Gray whispered in annoyance.

"What?"

"KISS JUVIA DAMMIT!" Gray practically yelled, then noticed all the girls looking at him with 'oooooooo' faces, which made him blush crimson. He quickly shut his mouth and turned away.

"Nice choice" Natsu snickered, while Juvia blushed like a bright red cherry. 'Finally... my dream will come true!' Juvia thought as she imagined mini-Gray's and mini-Juvia's running around her imaginary dream house.

Gray got up, and walked towards Juvia... everyone stared wide eye'd at what they were about to see. As he was about to do it, he looked at her. Then to everyone. Her. Everyone. Her.

.

.

.

"SHIT! NO WAY!" Gray yelled, before… running away?!

Everyone seemed to be in stand-still mode. Until Natsu finally processed what had just happened. "That droopy eye'd bastard!" Natsu cursed under his breath. "Someone choose a penalty!"

.

.

"The crazy stalker has to work as someone's slave for a day when we get back to the guild!"

All eyes turned to… Gajeel?

Natsu grinned widely and held his hand out for a high-five. To everyone's surprise, he gladly accepted it and smirked.

Suddenly, an image of Lyon had popped into Juvia's head. What if they made her do it for him?! That would be the absolute worst! She wanted GRAY!

Juvia came back to Earth as soon as she processed everything. "NO! JUVIA DOESN'T WANT TO FOR LYON-SAMA!" Juvia suddenly yelled and ran after her beloved Gray-sama. Leaving everyone behind to stare at her in awe.

"What the heck is she talking about?" Lucy asked in all confusion.

Mira squealed, but didn't say anything. Jellal put one hand on Lucy's shoulder. "No clue…"

Natsu and Gajeel whistled.

"GRAY-SAMA! Come here please! If you don't, Juvia will have to become Lyon-sama's slave!" Juvia cried, as she was running after the fleeing -half naked- Gray. "THEN THAT'S YOU'RE PROBLEM! NO WAY!" Gray shouted back, as he continued to run away from(What him and Natsu came up with) 'The crazy stalker chick!'.

"Popsicle! Don't be a spoil sport, just do it!" Natsu shouted, while he was laughing his head off along with the rest of their gang on the beach. He was almost sure half of the beach was laughing too, because out of nowhere, everyone else joined in and started rooting for Juvia to get him!

"C'mon Juvia! You can do it!"

"Run Juvia, run!"

"Go get that boy!"

"DAMN YOU NATSU! I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS! JUST WAIT TILL IT'S MY TURN TO ASK YOU, YOU SQUINTY EYE'D BASTARD!" Gray shouted furiously, still running away from his stalker. He cursed under his breath as he heard other people on the beach cheering Juvia on.

"DON'T THESE PEOPLE HAVE LIVES?!"

Natsu and everyone continued laughing till tears came. Jellal smirked and took this as another opportunity to start some more fun.

.

.

"So… who's next?"

. . .

_**Me**__: That's all folks! Seems I made it a little longer then usual too..._

_**Natsu**__: A LITTLE?! WOMAN, YOU MADE A BIBLE RIGHT THERE!_

_**Me**__: DID NOT! Most author's make their stories this long! The original length of mine was starting to annoy me!_

_**Natsu**__: Sure, sure..._

_**Me**__: DON'T MAKE ME SMACK YOU!_

_**Natsu**__: Monster.._

_**Me**__: *Sticks tongue out* That's me!_

_Thanks for reading! Hopefully you guys will like the rewrite._

_Please review?_


	2. Just The Way You Are

**A/N: **_Chapter two is officially out. __  
_

_Please do enjoy._

.

_Game Night: TRUTH OR DARE: Mira Style_

_Original MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster story._

_I own nothing but my shitty imagination._

.

"Their still at it? How long can they still go on?"

Lisanna was the one to speak, in a somewhat half worried, half amused tone. She was looking towards her guild mate, currently running in circles further down the beach, whilst laughing a little with many others here and there.

Even after all this time, Gray was still frantically running away from Juvia. After the first round, when Gray had first started running away, Jellal thought it was time to ask who was next. Some people, though, had other ideas. They had all turned towards their running guild mate, and sat watching him for 20 minutes straight! The look on Gray's face, and cries for help were just too damn funny to turn away.

Lisanna had taken what she had called a break from the first round of their little game, and used it to head to the Smoothie Hut down by the Beach Shack. She really wanted something to drink, but didn't exactly feel like having the usual soda or bottled water.

It was now that she had returned, when she looked towards Gray and asked that question.

Mira turned to her sister and giggled. "He'll get tired eventually, I'm sure of it." She said with a wide smile, before turning back towards the two 'Love Birds', or so she calls them in her head. They were just so cute! Why can't Gray see that?!

"But what about Juvia? She's got like half of the beach cheering her on!" Levy noted worriedly. She kind of feels sorry for Gray… *sigh* Poor Gray.

Gajeel whistled. "Daaaamn."

Natsu and Jellal burst out laughing. Poor, poor Gray.

"Well," Erza coughed. "Shall we continue then?"

Lucy sighed. Fuck. They remembered the game. All chance of Lucy being able to sneak away before she got into a situation like Gray's(Poor Gray…) or maybe even something WORSE, just flew out the window.

"Sure… why not…" Lucy said unenthusiastically.

Lisanna's eyes suddenly sparkled. "Ne Mira-nee, why don't you have a go at someone?"

Everyone suddenly twitched. Yup, they were totally fucked.

"I was already thinking about it, you know." Mira giggled a little _too _innocently. "Okay, let's see… who to pick, who to pick?" She put on her best thinking face and eyed everyone around her.

Everyone else, on the other hand, held their breath.

Suddenly she snapped her fingers. "Jellal!"

Poor Jellal. Poor, poor Jellal.

"Whaaa? Me?" Jellal looked to the rest of his friends for help. Sadly for him, they all smiled apologetically and mouthed 'No'. Poor Jellal. What great friends he has too~!

Mira smiled evilly and nodded. "Well, I don't see any other Jellal around here."

Jellal suddenly looked around. "You sure?"

"Positive."

"I could always go look, I thought I saw another one around here earlier…" He stood up with a ridiculous knightly pose. "I shall go look!"

Lucy, Levy and Lisanna sweat dropped. Gajeel and Natsu were broken in laughter.

But unfortunately…

"Jellal."

Annnnd Erza suddenly speaks!

Jellal turned around, faced to face with the demon swordsman, with a little _less _confidence than 15 seconds ago. "Y-Yes…?"

"Sit back down." She left no room for question or argument.

Jellal quickly sat down. "Hai!"

Well this escalated quickly. Mira hadn't said anything else. She was now looking between Erza and Jellal, with VERY sparkly eyes…

"Jellal, could you come over here?"

All heads turned to Mira. Jellal shivered a bit.

Jellal stared at her. "What is it?"

"I'll tell you your dares in your ear. I'm being generous. Tee-hee." Mira winked towards him, making him shiver again at the sickly sweet voice.

Everyone else groaned. "Hey Mira-nee, isn't that a little unfair? We won't get to hear!" Lisanna pouted, while looking towards her sister.

"Not to mention, I didn't even pick Truth or Dare yet!" Jellal protested, only to be sadly ignored. I guess Truth is out of the question then.

Mira smiled. "Well, okay then. I'll say them out loud if that's what everyone wants."

"YAAAAAY!"

Jellal started sweating. Oh yes indeed Jellal, you are screwed.

X.x.X.x

"Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuuu-"

"LEVY!"

Levy suddenly looked up and saw all eyes on her. "What?"

"What's with the sound effects?" Lucy sweat dropped.

Levy shrugged. "For dramatic effect."

"Moving on… " Erza coughed, again.

Mira giggled, for some unknown reason. "Right. Here are your choices, Jellal:

1. Offer some random person a free piggyback ride around the entire resort. (Stalker Level: Juvia)

2. Eat beach sand! ("Okay, seriously Mira? BEACH SAND?" Everyone sweat dropped.)

3. Or, sing a song to one of us girls here~ And remember, I get to pick your song!"

Lucy, Levy and Lisanna all turned to look at Jellal, as if expecting him to choose option 3. Mira watched with a smirk, while Erza kept to herself on the side line. Though, Mira didn't miss the side glance cast Jellal's way when she mentioned the song.

Puuuurfect.

And of course, Natsu and Gajeel were laughing at their poor friend. Poor, poor Jellal.

Jellal felt really uncomfortable. What should he pick…?

.

.

.

"Fine."

Most of them had a questionable brow raised. "Fine, what?"

Jellal gulped, but stood up. "I'll choose option 3. What's my song and who do I sing it to?"

GASP.

Even though it was so obvious, we still have to gasp for dramatic effect. Fuck yeah.

Mira smirked and crawled over to Jellal, whispering something in his ear.

Jellal cursed under his breath.

Before anyone else could say anything, Jellal got out his phone and searched through his playlist. He stood in front of everyone, muttered something under his breath and hit_play_.

.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_._

_._

_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay?_

_I say_

_._

_._

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_._

_._

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_'Cause girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_._

_._

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_._

_._

_Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I'll say_

_._

_._

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_._

_._

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_'Cause girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_._

_._

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_._

_._

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_._

_._

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_'Cause girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are, yeah_

_._

_._

Jellal hit all the notes perfectly, it was almost unbelievable. Who knew he had such an amazing voice? Everyone around him were all clearly amazed. Even a few strangers who were sitting close by, were listening in and cheering for him.

"Wow..." Lucy and Levy said in unison after he finished.

Lisanna was actually still humming the song to herself. Nothing like a good Bruno Mars song to make this evening so much nicer.

Natsu and Gajeel were shocked to say the least. They couldn't believe their friend could sing, let alone have a voice like that!

The best part about this, for Mira, was clearly the ending. It still surprises her how no one else caught it. Jellal's voice was amazing, to say the least, and she was totally right in picking this song.

Jellal smiled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. How is it that only Mira noticed he was blushing?

"That was great Jellal!" Mira exclaimed, before clapping her hands. The rest of the gang followed in suit, as well as those few other strangers around them. "Don't you agree, Erza?" She smiled as innocently as she could, towards her old rival.

Erza didn't say anything, but turned her head away and nodded meekly.

Mira chuckled. She wasn't surprised. She could totally understand why Erza was a little shy and blushing.

After all, Jellal did _dedicate _this song to her.

Mira, Jellal and _Erza_ all know it.

. . .

_Okay, so I don't know about you guys, but I practically died when Jellal sang to Erza here. I absolutely love this song, "Just The Way You Are" by Bruno Mars and thought it would be totally sweet. Every girl deserves to hear this from the man they love, and aahhhh! It's just so cute!_

_If you want to, I suggest reading the lyrics over while listening to the song. You can find it here(No spaces):_

www . direct lyrics bruno - mars - just - the - way - you - are - lyrics . html

_If the link doesn't work, you can always google the lyrics and video on YouTube. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with chapter 2. If I did, please let me know and I'll try to make it better. I hope it was enjoyable to read as it was to write, and thank you for reading!_


End file.
